


In the Parker's living room

by Kopytko



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Happy and May are dating, Not a fic, Spider-man recruiting scene, tony has no idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 06:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kopytko/pseuds/Kopytko
Summary: Tony went to recruit the spider-kid. He just didn't except to see a familiar face at the apartment...





	In the Parker's living room

**Author's Note:**

> Again not a fic, because the author sometimes gets some ideas, but have no skill in writing.

This may be threated as an AU of my other fic but not a fic "Sunday dinner". May and Happy are dating, but Tony has literaly no idea. And when he goes to recruit the kid, he meets Happy casually sitting on sofa, or opening the door, they have a little talk, because Happy is suspicious of Tony out of blue presence at his girlfriend home, and Tony realises that his intership story won't work.

Who knows of Peter's secret? You may make it cannonical or make some other people aware. It even may be a sequel, not an AU of "Sunday dinner" with angry May, and Happy figuring out what Tony really wants, with Tony realising that maybe it was a bad idea.

At the beggining it was suppoused to be a crack, just a funny confrontation between Tony and Happy, with May presence and Peter walking into the apartment at the end/interupting the argument

Written by HanukoYoukai https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598709


End file.
